


Forgetful

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Soft Armitage Hux, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: there's like... three paragraphs but it's cute I swear!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Forgetful

“I have to go, love,” Hux carefully placed his hat over his hair, checking himself out in the mirror. It was expected for First Order generals to look their best at all times and he wasn’t going to be the one not living up to that standard. Kylo Ren already has that position.

Y/n admired Hux from under the bedsheets. There was nothing she loved more than her husband, and to think she was so lucky to have genuine love within an arranged “political” marriage. “It’s morning already? Can’t you just take the day off from conquering the galaxy and spend it with me instead?” 

“Darling, I’d love to. But you know how Ren is. I can’t give him any excuse to kill us both,” He smiled into the mirror at her. Her reflection smiled and shook her head. He made his way to the door.

“Forgetting something?” Y/n called from the bed. Hux turned around to get a glimpse of his wife. He walked over and leaned in for a passionate kiss. He pulled away to see a blush creeping on her face. In her hand her the pair of his gloves he wore with his uniform, “Well, I meant your gloves, but that works, too.”


End file.
